kitacon2015fandomcom-20200213-history
Dance dance Revolution VS just Dance????
lol I think DDR is better then JR But i am an hardcore DDR Fan DDR HISTORY-FRoM WikiPedia The core gameplay involves the player, stepping his or her feet to correspond with the arrows that appears on screen and the beat. During normal gameplay, arrows scroll upwards from the bottom of the screen and pass over a set of stationary arrows near the top (referred to as the "guide arrows" or "receptors", officially known as the Step Zone). When the scrolling arrows overlap the stationary ones, the player must step on the corresponding arrows on the dance platform, and the player is given a judgment for their accuracy of every streaked notes (From highest to lowest: Marvelous,1 Perfect, Great, Good, Almost,2 Miss3). Additional arrow types are added in later mixes. For instance, Freeze Arrows (introduced in DDRMAX) which is a long green arrow that must be held down until the tail of it reaches the Step Zone, that is given an "O.K.!" judgment if it succeed or "N.G." if fails to do so, or Shock Arrows (introduced in DDRX), walls of arrows with lightning effects which must be avoided, which are scored in the same way as Freezes (O.K./N.G.); if they are stepped on, a N.G. is awarded, the life bar decreases, and the steps become hidden for a short period of time. Until DDR SuperNOVA2, the N.G. judgment did not break the combo, though it does decrease the life bar. Successfully hitting the arrows in time with the music fills the "Dance Gauge", or life bar, while failure to do so drains it. If the Dance Gauge is fully depleted during gameplay, the player fails the song, usually resulting in a game over. Otherwise, the player is taken to the Results Screen, which rates the player's performance with a letter grade and a numerical score, among other statistics. The player may then be given a chance to play again, depending on the settings of the particular machine (the limit is usually 3-5 songs per game). Aside from play style Single, Dance Dance Revolution provides two other play styles: Versus (Player 1 side of play style Single and player 2 side of play style Single playing together) and Double (One player utilizes both pads to play). Some games offer additional modes beyond these, such as Course mode (players must play a set of songs back-to-back) and Battle mode (two players compete with a tug-of-war life bar by sending distracting modifiers to each other). Earlier versions also have Couple/Unison Mode, where two players must cooperate to play the song. This mode later become the basis for "TAG Play" in newer games. JUST DANCE HISTORY- The concept of Just Dance originated from a minigame developed for inclusion in the Rayman Raving Rabbids series. Ubisoft France's managing director Xavier Poix and his team felt the Wii Remote and Nunchuck would work well for music games;4 Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 featured a music minigame that IGN compared to Guitar Hero—where players shook the Wii Remote or Nunchuck when prompted to play an instrument.6 For Rayman Raving Rabbids: TV Party, the concept was iterated into a pose-based dance game. Proving popular in demonstrations, the concept was developed and refined into a full, stand-alone game.47 Just Dance was developed by a small team of around 20 at Ubisoft Paris, and was only officially pitched six months prior to its eventual release.4 Poix explained that unlike the Raving Rabbids games, which he described as being a "gamer's game",Just Dance was designed to contrast skill-based rhythm games with a concept and control scheme that would be accessible to a mainstream audience, encouraging them to "get off the couch and have fun together".4 Ubisoft producer Florian Granger noted that Just Dance was designed to help players overcome their inhibitions and anxiety towards dance, helping them build a "vocabulary" of moves they can practice in a "safe context", and with the game itself being the focal point of attention rather than themselves. He reminisced that "everyone remembers going to a nightclub or school disco where it takes a couple of hours before anyone has the bottle to get up and dance. Most guys do the fix-placed-beer-bottle dance or neck-shake to the beat."3 Creative director Gregoire Spillmann argued that existing dance games were merely instructing players to press buttons with their feet, rather than actually dance. Acknowledging Dance Dance Revolution players who use its gameplay as a base for their own dance routines, Spiller likened Just Dance to be a reversal of the concept, in which the dance moves themselves were "fit" into the gameplay, and could be applied outside the game as well.3 The team deliberately focused on building the mechanics of Just Dance around the Wii Remote, eschewing dedicated accessories such as dance pads, arm or leg bands, as well as the Nunchuck attachment. Spillmann explained that such accessories were "distractions" that restricted the motion of players;3 for instance, the team felt that the Nunchuck's short cord limited how it could be used in routines, and that removing it helped the game focus less on precision and more on letting players feel like they are dancing.4 The lack of dedicated peripheral also contrasted with other music games that utilized increasingly intricate and expensive controllers.3 While Poix felt that his team had developed a game that could potentially become successful, his colleagues at Ubisoft Paris doubted Just Dance. Poix explained that "people thought it would never work, because people don't dance, or that it wasn't precise enough for people to actually learn to dance."4 Granger felt that the development team would be "cynical" of Just Dance due to the oversaturated market of casual games on the Wii, but noted that there was a "sense of excitement" among them, as it would be based upon a proven codebase, and used "respected" games such as Dance Dance Revolution as an example to build upon.3 Soundtrackedit